BTR Discovers FanFiction
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: The title says it all... Carlos is bored and thought of looking up stories about him. Then, things turn nasty...


**DISCLAIMER: i do not own big time rush

* * *

**

POV: Carlos Garcia

Hmm… what a beautiful day… I'm going to sit, glued to the computer the whole day, MUAHAHAHA!

_Anyway_, so I was looking on Fan Fiction to find stories about the guys and I. the first few I looked through were hilarious. Then, I saw one with "Jarlos" in the summary.

Of course, I clicked on it.

"_James' lips crashed onto Carlos' tasting the chocolaty goodness of the batter. A slight moan vibrated into the tallest boy's mouth, causing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue forced itself into the olive skinned teen's mouth, savoring the taste of his best friend. James' tongue slipped across Carlos', the kiss becoming more sloppy and rough._" I read. Holy crap.

"JAMES!" I yelled. God, this was horrible.

"Yes, Carlos?" James walked into the room.

"Read this."

His eyes scanned the screen, then widened noticeably. "What the hell is this?"

"Some fan fiction someone wrote about us."

"That's really disgusting."

"_Really_ disgusting."

"Ew..."

"It gets worse…"

We read on, our faces twisting into grimaces with every word.

_Both boys began to moan furiously, James strangely sounding high pitched, like a girls. And even more strangely, this turned Carlos on to no end_

"This person has a really sick mind," James commented, but he kept reading.

_James let out a whimper, signaling Carlos that he was still in pain. The Latino's hand quickly moved back up to James' cock, stroking it once more, causing a moan to seep from the depths sandy haired teen. Carlos began to pick up his pace, his cock beginning to touch the spot inside James that made him jump with pleasure. He groaned out, gripping the light blue sheets underneath of their naked bodies. Carlos began to slam into his friend, hitting his G spot every time he did. He was going at it now, hot and very fast. Their bodies began to glisten with sweat as the sounds of pleasure filled moans echoed through the small bedroom. James' face suddenly scrunched up, feeling his dick twitch underneath Carlos' touch._

"I need to kill this person," I growled. "You coming?"

"I'll bring the dagger."

"What about killing people?" Logan asked, looking in the living room with a curious glint in his deep brown eyes.

I quickly looked up what was called a "Kogan."

_"I am s-so s-sorry!" Logan stuttered, putting a hand on either side of Kendall's head and trying to get his feet on the ground to stand up. But before he could, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and flipped them over._

_"Don't be." he said, winking, before pushing himself up and holding out his hand for Logan. Once they were both standing they looked at each other awkwardly._

"What. The. Hell?" Logan asked, pulling the screen towards him. "What is this?"

"Fanfiction," I answered. "They are completely ripping us down!"

"This… this is terrible!"

_Kendall smirked and inhaled deeply. Secretly he loved that Logan smelled like vanilla._

_Secretly, he loved Logan._

_Logan had hit the lights before lying down, so Kendall stood in the dark and slowly felt his way back to his bed. He grabbed the blanket, pulled it down a little and slid in next to Logan. Half asleep, Logan just turned to him and laid his head on his chest._

_Kendall's heart sped up, excited by the thought of getting to sleep wrapped around Logan. But the beating of his heart was what woke Logan all the way._

_"Um... Kendall?" Logan asked quietly "What's up?"_

_"Your bed sucks, there's plenty room here, just go back to sleep." he whispered, hoping against all odds that it would work._

"Excuse me, while I go barf," Logan said, starting to walk away.

But I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You have to finish reading it."

_Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. Logan tried to understand what was happening but gave up, grabbing Kendall's neck and pushing against his lips harder. Kendall felt his heart swell, rolling over slightly so he was leaning above Logan. He continued kissing him, leaving his lips to kiss his cheek, then down to his neck. Getting caught up in the moment he bit down on a soft spot on Logan's neck._

"Jeez, Kendall's a player," James muttered, at the wrong time, of course.

"What did you call me, James?" Mr. Guess-Who asked.

"We're reading this slash about you and Logan on fan fiction."

"Oh god, I gotta see this!" Kendall ran over.

"Why, are you suddenly interested in me?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Should I be?" Kendall raised an eyebrow and turned the screen towards him.

_"I can't believe you thought I would hate you. I could never hate you." Logan said, leaning in and brushing his lips against Kendall's._

_Kendall just laughed, going in for another kiss._

_After a few minutes Logan pushed Kendall away and laughed a little._

_"I'm still tired from last night, so maybe we can save this for a later time." Logan said, pressing his face back into Kendall's neck._

_"Yeah, sleep. That sounds real good." Kendall answered, his mind still whirring in his head._

_Never in a million years did he think he would have this. That he would be able to hold Logan all night, and kiss him whenever he wanted. He smiled, and closed his eyes._

_He breathed in deeply and decided then that vanilla was his absolute favorite scent in the world._

"Logan," Kendall started. "Would you like to join me in the bathroom for a barf-fest?"

"Sure…" Logan said, a little dazed from reading the slash on him. "But first-" He turned to me.

"No, Logan, I do _not_ secretly want you," I said quickly.

"I was going to ask you if you had a knife. I want to go hunt these people down and kill them."


End file.
